war and love
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: what if Shirley and euphemia lived instead of died what if they both joined lelouch and the black knights to take over Britannia I know that euphemia died before Shirley I made it that she doesn’t die so right now she’s alive and is with suzaku ON HOLD
1. new comrade

New story

War and love

Chapter1

New comrade

Disclaimer I don't own code geass if I did I would have a better ending then they did

A/n I've wanted to write a code geass story for a long time I thought about it and when I saw the ending of it I thought it how it sucked that lelouch dies so I made this story read the summary below

Summary what if Shirley and euphemia lived instead of died what if they both joined lelouch and the black knights to take over Britannia

I know that euphemia died before Shirley but I made it that she doesn't die so right now she's alive and is with suzaku I will put how she lived

So please enjoy the story

At the toward

Rolo stops Shirley with his geass from going to find lelouch he grabs a gun from his inside pocket

Lelouch doesn't need anyone he has me and that's all he needs with that I cant have you around he shoots her with the gun aiming for the vital areas he then stops using his geass and sees her fall to the ground he puts the gun back inside of his pocket he goes up to her and sees that she isn't moving thinking that she's dead he leaves the toward

Minutes later

Lelouch runs and runs trying to get to Shirley he opens the door in shock to see her on the ground in a pool of her own blood he runs toward her he fails to his knees picks up her head up pulling her close to him thinking that she's dead until he hears a soft wispier of her voice he looked down to see her eyes open its alright lulu I think I'll live the bullets missed the vital areas but I think I need to get to a hospital trying to laugh but cant

Lulu I wanted to tell you that I for give you for killing my father I also want to tell you I love you I have for a long now I just wanted to tell you how I feel I don't care if your zero I want to help (coughing up blood) I want to help you take over Britannia and bring the japans togetor for world peace I want to help you bring a new world by destroying the other.

Well talk about this later first we need to get you to a hospital picking her up bridal style running down the stairs while running she coughs up more blood all over his clothes they get down to the bottom lelouchs sees a ambulance

Hey I need some help over here my friend need help he shouted

The crew hear him they bring a stretcher lelouch puts her on it then they take in the ambulance and take her to the hospital lelouch stands there seeing it leave with the blood still on his clothes just then kururugi goes up to him worried about him and Shirley

Is she alright was she badly injured he asked worried

Ya she alright I got to her just in time to I ask the doctors they said that shell live thank god

I'll check up on her later on today but for now I need to change out of the clothes first lelouch says

Ok then I'll see to tomorrow then later kururugi says then leaves

While lelouch is walking home to get changed he thinks

Lelouch thoughts – I wonder if I should let her join she knows im zero and I already erased her memory once I cant use my geass on her plu7s she said she loves me what can I tell her ill have to think about this I've killed her father too I think I should let her join she can help me with my school absents and with my plans with the school becoming the home base for us to

He gets to the mansion he changes out of the bloodily clothes and puts new cloths on he gets his phone and gun and goes to the hospital to tell Shirley that he she can join the black knights

A few hours later at the hospital

Shirley's consensus after the attack she wanted to know why Rolo shot her was she a threat to him in some way she wanted to talk to lelouch about her joining him she laid there think how much her life was going to change she wondered if she could handle it she knew there would be hard times were she couldn't call him lulu and times were she calls him zero just then lelouch goes into the hospital room she steers at him and he steers at her she didn't say a word jut then lulu goes up to her grabs a chair puts it close to her then grabs her hand and kisses it

Shirley im sorry for what happened I didn't mean to do it was the biggest mistake that I have done to you im sorry that I killed you father im sorry that you got shot I didn't mean for you to get hurt how can you ever forgive the only reason I made the black knight was for my little sister she told me that she wanted a world with out war or killing but ive done the opposite ive killed a lot of people and ive stared a war how can you love a man who done so many sinful thing in his life almost starting to cry on the hospital bed

Just then Shirley slaps him he's shock that she slapped him look lulu I know I bet its hard to live with so sins in your live I already forgave you for killing him I know you didn't mean it im sorry that I shot you in the arm back then and im sorry that I let you take the blame for it can you forgive me that's I want to help I really think that there can be a world without war and killing like I said earlier I think that the Britannia and Japanese can become one so will you let me join you I will do what ever you say I can help you so please what do you say

Lelouch was stunned he looked in her eyes and saw no hesataintion al no he saw noting but the honest truth about her joining so he gave her an answer

Ok then you can join but there are a few conditions ok but before he could finish his sentence he jumped on him and hug him he fell on the ground then there eyes meet both blushing like crazy just when there lips were going to touch just the class preze and the rest of the student council come in the room to see Shirley in a hospital gown on top of lelouch almost kissing

Did we come at a bad time lelouch and Shirley I think we should have called first am I right you two suzaku said coming into the room the rest of the student conceal tryed to take pictures for black mail

Lelouch got Shirley off of him and put her back on the hospital bed all that time they were talking to Shirley asking what happened is she ok or does she need anything after about 3 hours there it was time for them to leave just when lelouch was going to leave Shirley tired to ask lelouch if he would stay with her at the hospital just when he was one step away from the door Shirley said in a medium voice hummm lulu do you think that you could stay with me tonight I don't think ill get much sleep tonight lelouch looked at her he knew she wanted to know about him and is self as zero so since he would have all night to tell her the plans he decide to stay because he wanted to know she got shot he knew it was geass but he didn't know who though

After about an a hour lelouch got permission by using his geass on the nurse to let him stay with her all night

Well ok then I can stay now I want to know what happened to you what were you doing over there and how you got shot

After about half an hour

She told him the story of how she was looking for him and wanted to join him that's when she told him that she bumped into Rolo just then lelouch thought about it had to be him who shot her he thought about how when he leaves the hospital Rolo wont be alive for his next meal he was going to kill him personally with his own two hand how dare he one of his persous friends

So what now lulu what can I do with you and the black knights I will follow your orders to the t

Well Shirley I was thinking about this how about you become zeros mistress you will be second in command when im not there but you have to call me zero when im in costume but call me lulu when im at school we will have to get you a costume because we cant have them recognized you and you can come up with a nickname for zero just incase you don't want to call me zero to the only ones who will know our indentations we be kallen from school and c.2 the immortal witch that's all we have to keep this a secret from suzaku he's with the Britannia's we cant trust him yet and as Rolo what kind of pushiest can we give him I think ill leave that to you Shirley

Well ok then Shirley when I get out of here well find a costume and find rolo and as Britannia what are the plans now

Well for right now there is a feasible so well go there like a date blushing like crazy then well look for a costume for you then find Rolo ok but first you need to get some rest then well talk tomorrow about it and with that lelouch puts two chair togetor as a bed and kisses Sheryl on the forehead and goes to sleep

As for Shirley she can't wait until she gets out her and lulu go on there first date get her a costume find Rolo and help destroyed this world and make a new one she thought about the many thing her and her lulu would be doing in the near future and goes to sleep with good dreams

End of chapter 1

A/n ok like I said earlier I know that euphemia died before Shirley so like I said I will explain that in the up coming chapters and for the show its self I thought that he shouldn't have died because why kill the main character of the show I thought that Shirley and euphemia should have got with lelouch and suzaku and become the ruler of Britannia

So please enjoy the story and I will update soon maybe sooner then you think I have a lot of ideas for this fic but first I want to say that I will still continue to update moon eyed vs. cherry blossom re edited I am not done with it I am still think what I need to add to the chapter so ill update that soon and thx for reading


	2. new beggings

Chapter 2

A new begging

2 days after the accident with Shirley

Shirley walks out of the hospital all healed up and ready to get to work her and lulu have been talking about this for the last 3-days since she went to the hospital her and lulu have decided that she needs a new look if she wants to become zeros mistress so today it was going to be only her and him on there first date it was like a dream come true for her she wrote about her wanting to go on a date with him and its finally happening so lulu was going to pick her up at her house at 7.00 today it was only 4.00 p.m so she had a good three hours to choose the right clothes for there date so she decided to go to the preze house for help maybe she can come up with something so she gets on a train and gets something to eat on the way she sees a lot of zeros picture on the TV screens and on wanted posters she hears people calling him a hero and some people call him a murder so thought about how she said that she wanted to him bring them togetor then she realized that it may be harder then she thought it would be

At the prezes house she looks out of the window seeing how beautiful and how much she thought about lelouch and Shirley just like Shirley she also liked lelouch not just because he was a prince but because of the way he was he was smart he was cramming and always had the mysterious look on him she wanted to get with lelouch too but she thought how much that would hurt Shirley and she just got out of the hospital and that little accident they all saw in the room before they got there so she decided that she would help Shirley with anything she need to be with lelouch that's when she heard her door bell ring so she goes down the stares to see who it was it was Shirley

Hey class rep what are you doing I wanted to know if you could help me and lulu are going on our first date and I wanted to look really good so do you think you could help me with the clothes our date isn't until 7.00 so I have time so will you help me asked Shirley

Sure ok then lest go let me get my thing first come in first said the class rep

Ok first thing first do you use make up at all if you do what kind do you use the class rep asked

Me I don't use make up I just I looked good with out it I guess all I really need help s in the clothes department said Shirley in a happy tone in her voice

Ok then lest go to the mall then so on there way to the mall they talk about the accident (expect the part with geass and Rolo) how lulu help her to the hospital and how he took care of her when she was hurt after about 10 minutes all they were talking about was lelouch and how much he's changed the both of them just then they got to the they went to this clothing store

Shirley and the class rep were looking for clothes that were right for her she tried on about 10 pairs of clothes intil she found the perfect pair for her first date with lelouch it was a light brown gown with a red ribbon and blue sun glasses and a paired of light brown shoes with gold ties around them she found the perfect pair as she changed to go but the clothes she thought about all the time they have been spending togetor she thought about after the date she would see the black knight with her own eyes and she was second in command of them all she thought about all the power she had with lelouch but for today she was going to think nothing more then the date with lelouch/zero tonight

Earlier with lelouch

He was walking back and forth think about his plans and his date with Shirley he wonder if he made the right choose in all this did she know that she might get killed she might die again how cold he live knowing that it was going to his fought that she died he took off the zero costume and thought how me made her second command of the black knight with out telling them yet now he had to get ready with his date with Shirley on his way out with the zero costume on still he bumps into kallen droping all the files she had on the ground

Oh im sorry kallen let me help you with those as he help pick up the files as he does kallen asks him about was it right to kill those people under ground

No it wasn't I know what I did and I have put that with the rest of my sins I hurt one of my friends really bad and I don't know what do to but if you can excuse me I have to get going ill see you later zero said

Were are you going it sounds like you have a hot date tonight if I didn't know any better kallen said in a funny tone in her voice

Zero noticed that there were a lot of the black knight around them listening to the conversation they were having he wanted to see the reaction they would have know that he was going on a date just then he says

Well matter of fact I do I have to get going if I don't want to get a big punch in the face later for being later I have 3 hours (at that time it was 4.00 so it was the same time that Shirley leaved to the class rep house) to get ready so ill see you later and see our next step in our operating as he was leaving all of the black knight fell to the ground laughing about zero out of all people having a date and was afraid of being late

**This must be some women if zero taking her out then I wonder if he is going with the costume on as zero or as lelouch I have heard that him and Shirley have been spending a lot of time togetor so maybe I can spy on them to see who it is thinking kallen **

Well I guess a person trying to bring into peace has to have some time for dates and stuff so go on and hurry ill stay here and make sure everything in tip top shape for the meeting with Japanese and Britannia's to

So on his way out of there and out of sight of people lelouch takes off the costume and runs to his house / mansion to get some fresh new clothes

So when he gets home look to what he had was good enough to wear on his first date ever he found some but weren't good Shirley has seen most of these clothes he wanted something new something that would surprise her so he call suzaku for help even though they were enemy's right now it was between him and zero not suzaku and lelouch so he calls suzaku with his cell phone

Hey suzaku I kind of need your help can you help he asked nervously get some new clothes for I can look good on my first date with Shirley he said real fast

Just then he heard some laughing on the other line

Hahahahahahahahah did I just hear what I think I heard I can't believe lil lulu (making fun of his nickname Shirley gave him) needs my help with clothes man I can't wait to tell the others about this still laughing

Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes bye

10 minutes later there was ring at the door lelouch goes and gets the door to let suzuke get his things and out the door

First I need to smell good goes and gets some high class stuff for men

( I can't think of anything at the moment I'm a guy too but I just don't know sorry )

Then goes with suzuke to get some new clothes thank for help me I didn't know what I need so I'm kinda of nervous

No problem we all know that your both nuts about each other we all wonder when the two of you would hook up though I lost 30 buck on the bet that you would never ask her out

So now there at the cloth thing store lelouch find a small black coat with fur coming out on the sides then gets a white tie to match then he gets a light black with some white lines coming down the side and a blue shirt to go with it after about an hour he decides to find something to give to her as a memory of their first date he goes with suzuke to the jurally store to help pick something out for him and Shirley as lelouch look for the perfect thing to buy her he sees a gold necklace with a gold heart with a silver heart in the middle it was perfect for her he buys it gets it wrap and heads off after about a another hour it was 7.30 almost time

Thanks suzuke I owe you one but I need to get home and change first so cya later as he runs he can't wait until he give her the necklace and hopes she likes it

So he gets home takes a shower gets dried up puts the new clothes on puts the necklace in its little box in his pocket and comes his hair a little then head out not before rolo stops him

So big brother were are you headed I haven't seen you for a while it looks like you're going on a date how come I didn't know about this

So who's it with do I know this girl I know your heart broken because of Shirley death but it's alright ill comfort you

What are you talking about she not dead she alive and kicking me and her are going on a date so I might be home late tonight ok

He looks at rolo wanting to see his expression on his face to find out that is lived the attack he did on her I won't kill you know I still you here I still have some use for you but after that Shirley will give you your pushiest let's see how you react to that now

**How could she have lived I made sure she was dead and now she doing on a date with lelouch I should have shoot her some more to make sure no problem ill make sure she dead the next time I'll make sure that lelouch only need me by his side and not her there nothing special about her anyway he was thinking **

Ok then I'm glade she ok tell her that I will send her some flowers for making it thought the pain of getting shot so what time will you be back then rolo asked

Like I just said I will be back home late I don't know what time we might be having too much fun to realize what time it is lelouch says

Then he looks at the clock it says 7.50 man I have to get going so I will see you later then pats rolos head and leaves the mansion/house on is way to the park to meet her he thinks to him self

Rolo you hurt someone precious to me and for that I'll kill you but for right now I have to make it on time

At the park 8.00

They both got to the park at the same time Shirley looks at lelouch and he is stunning lelouch look at her and can't believe how beautiful she is well are you ready to go lulu Shirley says

Ya but first I want to give you a present first close your eyes then open then when I say open lelouch says

Ok then she replied

He puts it around her neck and says now you can open them

She opened her eyes looks down her neck to see the beautiful necklace hanging around her neck it look like it was made for her and only her ok now are you ready to go- but before he could finish Shirley kissed him for giving her a beautiful present

Thank you lulu it beautiful she says

But not as beautiful as you though lelouch says well where do we go first well I know this really good restaurant that serves a good dinner for two so let's go she grabs his hand and walk very couple like with her head on his shoulder as they were walking they didn't notice that they were being watched by the rest of the student consul laughing their butts off well lest see how it goes as they were hiding behind a building trying to see how there date would end up

End of chapter 2

I really thought about this chapter I wanted to try out my first romance chapter on this so tell me what you think about it

Thx for reading the 2nd chapter and I will still update my other stories to bye


	3. new love and new hope

Chapter 3

New love and new hope

So now lelouch and Shirley decided to go to take a look around the town with out noticing there friends following them they both wanted to see how this date would turn out Shirley forgot that she had tickets to go a concert now that they on there she wanted to surprised him so when lelouch goes to get them drinks from the store thirsty from walking they decided to sit on a bench new the water sprinkles the light were all over making it a romantic setting just then the water goes off in the front of them making it even more perfect they look at each other think about how the other is even more beautiful then the other they were not that close to each other until Shirley gets closer and closer until she out head on lelouch shoulder he noticed that she was very happy being right here with him and him with her Shirley opened her purse and brung out the two tickets to the concert that was in town for tonight only and she wanted them both to go

Hey lulu I mm I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the concert there front row and I know you like this band to there my favorite to

It was a nickel back concert (a/n I know that year they are in but don't care nickel back is the best band ever ) so do you want to go then lulu

Sure lets go before it starts he grabs her hand and as they run to the concert well behind them there were there friend crying in the bushes saying how romantic it was for them

I cant believe this I never knew that lelouch had a soft said to him said suzuke never know that lelouch out of all people had a romantic side to him

The others were so surprised that those two looked like the best couple ever so on there way to the concert they see a little boy and girl getting beat up just because they weren't Britannia's he saw that the boy and the girl were only 7 years old they got lost with there mother and lost there way and bumped into some Britannia's just when the boy was going to get up the Britannia grabs a bat to hit the little the little girl is crying for her mommy just when the boy was going to get it lelouch stopped him he took the bat he used his geass and told them all to go as far to the other side of town and set them self's on fire and with that they leaved without saying a word after that the crowed of people hurried for him that he some hoe mange to scare them all off in fear he gets up and grabs Shirley hand now shou we go now they wont brother us anymore so then they both leave now there at the clun Shirley gives them the tickets and go in they can her the load noise from the music the song they were playing was if every one cared a/n I really that song I think it one of the best songs ever made go to there seats no brothering to seat down because of all the people screaming and yelling they both hear there favorite they both it was if today was you last day

They both thought about after this war after they change the world what life can they both live after this about that was for another time now was they time to enjoy them self as like nothing ever happened like the war the geass and worst the hatred between the Japanese and Britannia right there and they both swore in there own minds that the day will come when there will be a peaceful world

After about 2 hours at the concert it ended they were now talking towards the park it was still very dark it seem like forever science they both had fun like this with each other after a long walk lelouch thought that it was time to take her home hey Shirley do you want to go home it getting pretty late and we have to get your costume for the meeting we have tomorrow

Hey lulu can I ask you a question ask Sheryl the reason you became zero was for you little sister nana ( nick name for nanaually ) or was because of the thing Britannia do to the Japanese or something else

She looked at him and was surprised to see him smile

The reason why I became zero was for many things like my father he is such a fool to think that humans are just trash he wants the past to come back for I want the future to be a peaceful place for all and for little sister I asked her one day she said to be I wished there was a world with war or killing that's another reason and for humanely to change the world and make it anew he said and I think I found another reason and that reason is you I want to see you happy I want to see my friends happy with out have to see madness go on so that's the reason why I became zero he said all proud and that's why when tomorrow I want to show you the work that I done as zero will you become the mistress of zero he puts out his hand she looks at him and he looks at her then she grabs his hand and says yes I will and if that she runs up a little closer and kisses him on the lips with her arms around him and his hands at her side ok then lests get you home we have a big day head of us ok then

So he takes Sheryl home kisses her hand and leaves think this was the best day ever to him walking into the moon looking back at her room and turns back and leaves

Behind shrilly

door

She was feeling the same way it was a magical night for her she kissed him she went on a date with and he saw him help innocent people he was a hero to her she got undressed put on some pjs and went to sleep because for the both of them it was going to be a big day for the both of them

End of chapter 3

Tell me what you think so far


	4. an unexpected follower

_**an unexpected follower **_

_**Authors' notes **_

_**First I want to say sorry for not updating for a while I was busy trying to come up with a few ideas.**_

_**Second I got a few emails about c.c and her having feeling about lelouch **_

_**I came up with a few ideas about her and the relationship with lelouch **_

_**So I have decided I am changing the paring with lelouch to a **_

_**Lelouch x Shirley x c.c ( suzaku will still be with euphemia) **_

_**Oh and I wanted to say that I worked on my grammar some more so it should be better **_

_**So please enjoy reading thank you **_

_**The next day **_

_**At the mansion **_

_**Lelouch got up early he wanted to hurry up take a shower and get dressed he **_

_**Went to his sisters nunually;s room looks in and sees her sleeping still he quietly walks up to her puts his on her head **_

_**Just you wait I will make a world that you me and our loved ones will live peacefully he says softly so she couldn't hear him **_

_**So then he pulls the blanket to cover her all the way seeing as it was cold in the room he didn't want her to catch a cold **_

_**Then he turns around and walks out the door not before giving her one last look before closing the door **_

_**So he gets undressed and goes into the shower (a/n we all know what you do in a shower so I wont say )**_

_**Gets out 20 minutes later **_

_**He looks at the clock while putting on his a blue shirt and light blue jeans **_

_**Then he grabs his brown jacket and brown shoes and heads out to Shirley's place.**_

_**At Shirley's place **_

_**Buzz buzz hearing the alarm clock buzzing like crazy so she get off the bed starches for a while. **_

_**She then grabs a towel and her tooth brush and goes to the shower after about 10 minutes she's done **_

_**Then she goes to her dresser grabs some clothes a light pink shirt with a light blue blasé with some white shoes .**_

_**She couldn't wait until lelouch picked her up they were going to pick out her disguise so no one would no her identify **_

_**Ring ring ring she hears the door bell from her room she grabs her purse and goes down stairs and down the hall to were lelouch was .**_

_**Hey lulu are you ready to go I am she said while running towards him **_

_**Ya lets go said lelouch **_

_**As they were walking Shirley then grabs lelouch's hand and hold it tightly **_

_**So were do we go first while walking **_

_**Mean while **_

_**c.c was at the black knights base she was there for a week straight and mad at lelouch because she had no one to talk to she was in there room the entire time eating pizza her favorite food there were 6 boxes of pizza on the floor and she was on her 7th**__** box of it she wanted to know what he was doing with her were the hell could they be? She wondered **_

_**Huh I guess I can see what there doing she said in a broad tone of voice **_

_**She then goes to the bath room puts her hair in a bow with two pony tails **_

_**With two red ribbons on them then she puts on some black sun glasses **_

_**And puts on a nunallys uniform ( she still had it and cause I couldn't think about what she could be wearing ) then heads out **_

_**C2 thoughts - why am I worried for not like I have feeling for him I mean I**_

_**am hundreds of years older then him what could he possibly see in he and plus im immortal to so even if we did some how get togetor I would still out live him not unless he was immortal to then I would but still I can try right I have all the time in the world to do this and as I saw that girl he's with isn't so bad she looks kinda of cute to **_

_As soon as she said that she stop in her tracks and thought _

_**Did I just say she was cute then having some dirty images of them both having sex with him **_

_So she starts walking and think the possibly that she was bisexual _

_Well she is good looking I did see she when she was in her swim suit think about how big Shirley's breast were and thinking how about lelouch saved her a lot of times to also gave her ideas on how she could repay the favor to him in some special ways . _

_Well on her way to the park to rest her feet and for some thinking but when she was about to sit down she sees lelouch and Shirley walking and headed towards her way she puts her head down like she was sleeping and lets them pass her _

_They were headed towards the mall and they go in a place call zeros plaice_

_A store were they sold zero costumes and others stuff _

_So then c2 gets up and looks in to see were they were at she then spots them looking at a orange cape and a helmet with two bat wings on the side of them with a long orange suit _

_Lelouch then buys it a long with a long soward in case he would have to fight some one _

_C2 sees them having the time of there lives she can tell lelouch is having fun because of the smile he was giving _

_After watching them for a while she can see that lelouch wouldn't even look at her again as she was about to turn and head back to the base and cry her eyes out of tears knowing it was too late _

_Just then a arm grabs her and turn her she looks up and it was lelouch _

_l-l-l lelouch you scared the hell out of hitting him on the cheast _

_So how long were you going to be following us c2 he said in a low voice _

_I had to make sure that you were safe remember we are in this togetor partner forever right? _

_Ya I now that you keeping reminding me that he said he a broad tone _

_So why were you following for such a long time you could of just joined us you didn't have to be jealous that I spent so much time with Shirley you just had to ask if you wanted to spend some time with me I know how lonely you must have been and for that im sorry as he grabs her hand bends down and kisses it making her blush like crazy _

_So were is the girl you wouldn't be doing this unless she wasn't here _

_Oh she's in the bathroom we were talking about you this whole time and she wants to meet you I told her of who you are and what you are to me at first she was mad but she got over it so come on and lets enjoy the day togetor the three of us he said in a happy tone _

_Ok then I guess I can keep watch of you that way _

_Are you sure you're not going to be looking at Shirley while we are walking I know you were looking at her while she was changing into her costume so what did you think of her figure was it great looking at another girl ._

_It funny because even though your immortal I though you would have been with a few women during your life _

_Well I cant say that because I haven't been with another women before _

_So your telling me that if me and Shirley and you have sex togetor this will be your first threesome wow I have I cant believe that while laughing like mad _

_Oh hey lulu what are you laughing at looking at him _

_Well this is c2 the one I was telling you about she was the one following us this whole time and we were talking about something that I never knew_

_So what was it she asked _

_Come her and let me wispier it to you _

_Ok wispier wispier _

_What omg are you for real shock while looking at c2 _

_Is that true _

………………

_See I told you said lelouch _

_Well she going to be joining us for today so are the two of you hungry I know I am ._

_Ok lets go then Shirley says _

_Mean while _

_Susaku and euphemia _

_I leaved the royal family to join lelouch I think that the japness and Britani ally have to be equal will you join me my knight_

_Yes I will princess your wish is my command _

_End of chapter 4 _

_**Tell me what you think I was think about how c2 would find out that she was bisexual **__**and I kind of added her having like a chided moment there with her well that the end of this chapter I will update I will make this story about 10 to 15 chapters long there will be lemons to but I have to come up with chapter 5 there might be a lemon in that chapter **_

_**Oh and I am thing about a another story **_

_**Its called the two immortals about how lelouch and c2 live and try to make a living I read some stories about the same thing and I came up with this idea **_

_**And if you have any ideas for this story tell me **_

_**Well cya later **_


	5. lelouch and c2's special night

Lelouch and suzaku team up

Author's notes

I wan to make a few thing clear about my story

1- I understand that c2 personality is a little different from the anime but I can do that she still will be the cold person that she is

2- this chapter will have a lemon in it those for you who have read my other story I kind of suck at it but I got better

So enjoy the story and please review

Mean while with suzaku and euphemia

So will you join me and lelouch and make the japness and Britannia equal

The war between us has lasted too long and life's have been lost it time for a new era of no wars and no more deaths .Euphe said in a soft voice

Suzaku was stunned how could she give up her royalty ? how could she throw it all away to join him but she was royalty and he was her knight and he would do anything to protect her

Yes princeness I will I feel the same way I think we both should

So they both gather there things euphe couldn't take her royal clothes so suzaku gave her some of his things some of his things

Mean while back with lelouch , Shirley and c2

At a restaurant called the grand sea fish buffet

Ok now that the two of you have met now I think its time that the two of you got to know each other like. Likes, dislikes , favorite food and favorite places to go or something I want the two of you to get along if the three of us are going to be together I want us to know everything about each other .

At the casher

Welcome to the grand fish may I take your order

I'll have the 3fish and 1 chicken dinner lelouch said

I'll have the 2 piece chicken dinner with a side order of salad c2 ordered

And I'll have the 2 piece of chicken and 2 piece of fish and 1 rice ball please

Ok then that will be 28.67 please

Ok then lelouch pays the women

10 minutes later at the table

Enjoy the food and thank you for choosing the grand fish today have a great day.

Ok now so what should we do now we have to get suzaku and euphe on our side I don't want to hurt my perishes friends I don't want them to die .

So do the two of you have a idea of what to do ?

Well why don't we just force them with your geass it would be for the better

And - no I cant do that I wont I wont cruse him like the other who fell to my geass lelouch said .

How come you don't just ask him lulu he is your friend and I'm sure he'll understand Shirley said

I can't I tried to do that but he said that he wants to change Britannia from the inside so I drought that we will join us and he is eupheima's knight so you see the problem lelouch says

After dinner

So were know we went to the park we already ate so what now lelouch said

How about we go home I'm tried and we want too show you something c2 says .

Ya me and c2 want to give you a gift for being such a great boyfriend and a great leader as they both grab his hands

Mean while back with suzaku and euphe

Ok do we have everything we need

Ya so let's go said euphe

They were both worried about what would happened what if lelouch didn't want them to join what if he didn't want them to help him with Britannia and how could lelouch forgive him for betraying him and giving him to his father suzaku worried

Don't worry I bet he will let us I can tell you that there my family and I would Do anything for them euphe said while smiling so they both sneak though the main entrance of the mansion and go find lelouch .

Back with lelouch , Shirley and c2

As they are both running to get to the mansion the two girls both realize that this will be there first time doing a girl

Umm c2 I wante- she was intruded I know what your going to say Shirley

But I will say this no matter what we both share him ok even if he wants the both of us ok she said he a excited voice

They made it to the mansion they burst threw the doors and went to the bedroom but before they went in lelouch stops them

What's wrong don't you want us both they looked at him sadden

You both know I do but here the thing I want to do it one at a time because it wouldn't feel right so if its alright Shirley I would like to do c2 first if you wouldn't mind lelouch says

WHAT she shouted

Lelouch was ready for a smack in the face but he didn't feel anything

Aren't you mad Shirley ?

No we both agreed to this so its ok then I'll wait down stairs until your both done ok .

Just don't tire him up so much ok c2 she winked at her

Ok she replied

So she's goes down stairs

Then c2 pushes lelouch into the bed room

Lemon starting

C2 then grabs lelouch takes off his jacket shirt and pulls down his paints and boxers down in one try she then goes down on her knees while lelouch sits on the bed

She then grabs is cock well its only 6 inches I bet I'll get longer if I pump it a little she starts of slow while messages his ball sack she then pulls his cock closer to her mouth she lets her tongue out and licks the head of the cock she then starts to pump faster and faster she wants it badly she then puts in all in her mouth lowering her head lelouch then grabs her green hair forcing her to suck it some more

I'm about to cum c2 while his head is tiled back

Just a little longer c2 while pulling her head up and down at a rapid speed she keeps sucking like she never had sex before

C2 I- I - m Cumming he felt a release going to her mouth

She then feels a strange salty taste in her mouth and starts drinking it she couldn't drink it all so some was on her face and hair

That was great c2 can you still go he looks at her and sees that she's undressing she takes off all of her clothes pushes lelouch down on his back while c2 on his cock

Now she have just begin she starts going up and down she grabs lelouches shoulders while her ass is getting pounded she then lets go and starts jumping higher and higher she feel like she has to cum

Oh yeah oh oh oh yeah fuck me fuck me like there no tomorrow she shouted she then moves forward making the bed hit the wall she goes harder and harder making a big hole ion the wall

I- I - I -I m- m- about to cumm she shouted and her first organism for over a hundred years

Im not don't yet lelouch says he pick her up by the hips and rams her into the wall forcing his dick into her

Ha yo yeah fuck me make me feel good fuck me in the ass pound me like hell make me sore keeping fucking me im your bitch im your dirty whore as her nails dug into his skin

Im about to cum lelouch says

Me to replied c2 together then at the same time

He thrust one more time before Cumming the second time

Once more c2

Yes I can go once more she replied

C2 then does on her knee on the bed

So you want it doggy style I see

Yes pounded me till I cry pound me till I cant speak and spack me a few times to

C2 then grabs the bed railing getting ready for some fucking lelouch didn't start slow he rammed her hard make sure she felt it he grabs her hips pounding her like crazy

Harder faster faster pounded me fuck me fuck me hard I'll do anything just fuck me some more she puts her head into the pillow screaming

Im not done yet it was 20 minutes of just solid fucking until

Im Cumming she cummed her third and last organism for the night

And fell asleep

End of lemon .

I know it pretty long the longest one I made so far

So he goes down stairs and sees Shirley on the couch she was breathing heavy like as if she was doing something while he was with c2 he sees some white stuff on the floor she could believe it she was masturbating it look like she was tired so he picks her up and goes to the room he took off her jacket her shoes and he blouse she was almost naked so he put her in the right said of him and c2 on the lifted and was about to go to sleep

All of a sudden the door bruts open

Hey lelouch me and euphe want to jo-

They both see him slepping with c2 and shirely

Um um well come backe tomorrow sorry to intured they slamed the door and yelled across the hall

ALL MY GOD MY EYES I CANT BELIE WHAT I JUST SAW SHOUTED SUZAKU

Well I guess I talk to him tomorrow and went to sleep

End of chapter 5

**Authors notes **

**I know that the lemon was lame I bet but I will update soon I was busy all this time and I don't have a computer well please review and my new story the two immortals will be out soon **

**So keep reading and review **


	6. Announcements for updating

Announcements for updating

I wanted to update before I started school but it look like I cant for some time but I wanted to announce a few updates that will be coming soon and some new stories that I wanted to tell you all so here is a list of updates and new stories I will also put what the stories and chapters will be about and the reason why I didn't put this info on my message broad is because not many people go on it so here it is

**Moon eyed vs. cherry blossom re edited **- **chapter 14 - 15 will be posted very soon I plan it update it by 2 chapters but I have to work on my writing and I haven't come up with any ideas for the next chapter so please wait patiently **

**The two immortals **- **chapter 16 - 17 so far these two chapters are giving me some problems but I plan to fix them I am have a hard time trying to start off the chapter so I will update as soon as I can **

**War and love **- **I have not discontinued it I just didn't feel like updating it for a while and didn't have a way of starting the chapter I have to collect some info on code geass first and if there are any question about this story or any ideas for it tell **me

New stories coming soon

**The prince and princess **- **full summary a negi/asuna pairing asuna wants to tell negi her feeling for him but with the war and negi trying find out what happened to his parents where's the time to tell him and will she be told about her past find out soon**

**The shy girl and the idiot -** **a naruhina pairing full summary naruto wants to save sasuke but will he find out about hinata's feeling for him or will sakura try and have naruto all to her self or will he be killed before he even finds out? **

**Naruto's journey - when naruto over heard tsunade talking to kakashi about hearing that his mother is alive will naruto finally put a face to his mother or will he have to fight his way to see his mother **

These stories will be out soon I have to look up some more info and I need to finish the other 3 stories but I will update pretty soon so cya for now

p.s I will look at my messages everyday for incase you have a idea for the stories or if you want the job as my editor so like I said cya for now


	7. NEED HELP PLZ

Author notes

Hey reader's it me again I need your finding a story I don't know the name but what I know is that naruto a new land lord of an all girl down since sinzune took on a different job so naruto has to fix the whole place up and anko trying to suduce him and stuff and that all I know so can someone help me try to find this story thx and I think it's a harem story so thx again


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Greets my loyal fan's it pains me to have to do this but due to the new policy of Fanfiction I am forced to move both **Pile of Lemons** and **Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement** to Adult Fanfiction i have just made an account on there and my name on there is also NaruHinaSakuFan1 so you wont have to look hard for the stories I am still gonna keep the other stores on there seeing as they don't have as many lemons as pile of lemons and Tayuya's and Hinata's enslavement do, so if you have any question's please message me I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1


End file.
